


The Eight Humans

by sigmamaymightwrite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor, Multi, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, no happy ending, well that depends lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmamaymightwrite/pseuds/sigmamaymightwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the other fallen humans. The one’s we know nothing about. Their stories are mysteries, which now will be told. We now will know their journeys through the underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eight Humans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction. I haven’t written one, and I’m terrible at writing, but I’ve had this idea for a long time. This isn’t some shipper fanfiction. This story is meant to be like a book. It includes semi-original characters, but only semi. There will be Undertale characters of course, but in due time. I hope it does well, because I’m looking forward to continuing it. Please tell me if any portrayal of a character and their identities is offensive or wrong, and I'll be glad to fix it.

There’s a fine line between our world and theirs. There’s a very large difference. My mother told me stories at night, to scare me into sleeping. Stories of monsters. The Bogeyman, Chupacabra, the Headless Horseman, and even the Grim Reaper. There were so many more she scared me with, it was scary how many. And, no pun intended.

But, every single night, five minutes after my mom left my room, my dad would come in and talk to me. ‘There’s such thing as monsters, and they did once live here on the surface,’ he’d say. ‘But, years and years ago, the human race chased them away, down into the underground, and sealed them away.’ His words made me feel safe, but he’d still tell me after, ‘But, do sleep, because sleeping is what keeps them sealed away.’  
For a while, I’d still try to sleep, remembering those words. I knew they weren’t real, I was too old for fairytales, but having been so used to sleeping with that as my motivation, I couldn’t help it. I grew to be interested in his words. Once I was about thirteen, he told me he wasn’t even sure if it was real, but it was legend, and I grew to be obsessed with it.  
I read up on it so much, and even found out that our local Mt. Ebott was associated with it. Out of curiosity, I wondered if there were any sightings. And, while there weren’t sightings, there were disappearances. Authorities soon claimed that the victims might have fallen into the mountain, in a hole near the top, but the hole was far too deep to explore to prove their theory right. After the sixth disappearance in the last thirty or so years, Mt. Ebott was closed to hikers. But, six disappearances were not the only ones. In all, there were eight.

First, a young child, named Chara, who disappeared in the late 40’s, when our city was considerably smaller. The child was apparently brought back, but was claimed to be brought back dead by a… small goat child? What? Anyways, the citizens apparently tried to get justice, and attacked it, but it just walked away, with the body, and was never seen again.

The second, third, and fourth disappearances were a couple and their close friend, who went hiking up the mountain to have a picnic, before the two males of the group had to go to college. The female, Alicia, age twenty-four, was a renowned ballerina, and her boyfriend, Arthur, age twenty, was a valedictorian, going for a major in engineering. The third of the group, Zed, age nineteen, was allegedly Arthur’s best friend, who had feelings for Alicia, but kept it hidden out of respect. He had ADHD, and was a loose cannon at school, but thankfully, not with the law.

The fifth and sixth disappearances were just a young couple, just finishing high school in the late 90’s. It claims both females, Isidore, age eighteen, and Andrea, age seventeen, were to go traveling instead of college. They weren’t even from here, they were visiting the landmarks. God, that makes their disappearance even worse.

The seventh was a young girl named Sandrine, age fifteen, who was hiking with her family in the early 2000’s, and apparently took a wrong turn, getting lost. Her family never found her again.

The last disappearance is the most curious one. An orphan, named Frisk, who apparently wandered from a field trip to the outer edge of the mountain, in early 2015, after the hiking ban was placed. That’s so recent. It states that after the disappearance, the orphanage was shut down for negligence of the orphans, yet that was only offense.

It shouldn’t be a coincidence that the mountain tied to the legend is tied to so many disappearances over 30 years. I mean, it’s also no coincidence that those who saw Chara come back, saw their dead, limp body carried by a goat child. It makes no sense, I can’t just let it go. The legend has to be true. And, so I became a reporter, and I spoke with the families and caretakers of the Mt. Ebott victims. None had anything for me. Great.

It’s even funnier now that I think about it, since now, I know my dad’s words were true.

I remember seeing stories on the news of ‘Weird Monster Convention?’ or ‘Aliens Finally Invading Earth?’ It was very scary, until… A child spoke up. They claimed to be Frisk, the ambassador of the monsters. Frisk? That was… the last person to disappear on Mt. Ebott! They explained that these were real monsters, and, although nobody in the human race believed in the story of the ‘Sealed Monsters,’ they told us to… Give them second chance.

Surprisingly, in this racist, unwelcoming world, everyone grew accustomed to their new neighbors. Gave them jobs, built new schools to accommodate so many more children and young adults, and, the monsters brought so many things in return. They taught us their culture, and explained a holiday they had, which was exactly like Christmas, just without the religion. They showed new foods, and new technology. And, to top it all off, they brought a robot entertainer, named Mettaton. Honestly, he was my favorite part of it all.

About four months in, I was given the opportunity to interview the main seven people to represent the monster race. Frisk, the human who broke the magic seal. Toriel, the former queen of the underground. Sans, and Papyrus, skeleton brothers who helped Frisk in her journey. Alphys, helper of Frisk, and creator of Mettaton. But, the ones I mostly wanted to hear from was Undyne and Asgore.

Undyne was the head of the royal guard, and Asgore was the former king. They had admitted to killing six out of eight humans who fell into Mt. Ebott, but they didn’t know the names of them. The reason? Chara was first fallen human, but they swore on their lives they didn’t touch them. Asgore claimed he and Toriel had treated them like their child, just as they did their own son. But, Chara fell ill, and requested to see the golden flowers on the surface. Asgore and Toriel couldn’t do it, so the child died. Once they died, Asriel, their son, absorbed Chara’s soul, and took the body to the surface, and was attacked by humans, and he, too, died, once he got back home. So, they wanted revenge. Toriel didn’t agree, so she left Asgore to enact this plan himself.

From then on, they killed any human who fell, and saved the souls to break the barrier and rage war on the humans. But, while Frisk would have been the last one, they changed the monsters’ minds, and broke the barrier themself, but won’t tell how. Either way, I want to know the victims’ stories.

And, they agreed to tell me.


End file.
